NO TE RINDAS
by hitalex123
Summary: en la playa con el sol, la arena y el mar todo puede pasar. despues de 5 años volver a encontrarse... lo se horrible sumarry pero lo queria cambiar
1. Chapter 1

HOOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. ALGO QUE VERAN DE ESTA HISTORIA ES QUE ES MUY DIFERENTE A OTRO DE BLEACH ( o al menos eso espero) VOY A PONER UN NUEVO PERSONAJE QUE SE VA A LLAMAR ALEX Y…. ya no les cuento mas luego arruino la historia.

CAPITULO 1: ya llego!

Su relación esta prohibida! – decía un hombre de la cámara de los 46 (creo, no recuerdo muy bien, pero me entienden) a el capitán de el décimo escuadrón Hitsugaya Toshiro

Que tiene de malo, ella es una shinigami- replicaba el peliblanco

Esta viva.! No puedes relacionarte con un ser humano VIVO! Esta prohibido!- dijo una mujer de ahí mismo

Y qué importa! Yo quiero estar con él, sin importar si está vivo o muerto!- se defendía la kurosaki pelinegra

Su relación está prohibida!- dijo un hombre de por ahí

Pero…- interrumpieron a la pelinegra antes de terminar

LA CAMARDE LOS 46 A DECIDIDO SEPARARLOS, TU KARIN KUROSAKI NO TENDRAS EL PERMISO DE REGRESAR A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS Y USTED CAPITAN HITSUGAYA NO PODRA IR AL MUNDO HUMANO- un hombre que los representaba a todos pronuncio en voz fuerte estas palabras que a Karin y Toshiro les destruyo el alma

Pero yo- trato de hablar el peliblanco

SIN PEROS, CAPITAN. LLEVENSELOS!- grito el mismo hombre

Varios guardias tomaron a Toshiro de los brazoz y lo empezaron a sacar de la cámara

No déjenme, suéltenme!- gritaba Toshiro mientras intentaba liberarse de los guardias

Déjenlo!- grito Karin mientras intentaba ayudar a Toshiro, pero unos guardias la detuvieron a ella

No suéltenme, par de idiotas. TOSHIRO!- grito Karin

Karin!- grito Toshiro

Karin!- volvió a gritar Toshiro mientras lo sacaban de la cámara y…

Toshiro.- Karin se levantó de golpe- a pasado tanto tiempo – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama y de repente cay

Ay, que daño- susurro Karin para si, mientras oía que la puerta de su habitación se abría

Karin que te paso- le pregunto su hermana Yuzu

Nada, solo me tropecé con las sabanas- contesto Karin con una sonrisa convincente pero fingida

Bueno, que bueno que despiertas recuerda que tú vas a ir por Alex a l aeropuerto- le dijo Yuzu mientras le ayudaba a levantarse a Karin

Alex?- pregunto algo confundida

Si, Alex hoy llega a las 10:00a.m. Apúrate son las 9:30 – le dijo Yuzu mientras salía de la habitación

Cierto hoy llega Alex, tengo que darme prisa- se dijo Karin mientras corría al baño para tomar una rápida ducha.

**NOTA: en esta historia Karin, Yuzu tienen 17 años e Ichigo tiene 20**

Salió corriendo del baño y rápidamente se cambió, se puso una playera de las que a ella le gustaba más color roja y unos jeans color azul marino y sus tenias color negros. Bajo corriendo por las escaleras y vio a Yuzu y a Ichigo sentados en la mesa

Buenos días – dijo Karin en general

a.. buenos días Karin- dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba e iva a dejar los traste en el lavadero

Karin-chan es mejor que te apures, ya son las 10:00 –dijo su hermana algo preocupada- recuerda que la ultima vez que Alex vino fue hace ya mas de 15 años y te apuesto que no a de recordar nada

Si lo sé, tranquila Yuzu. Llegare a tiempo- le decía Karin mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto

Karin!- le grito Ichigo

Que sucede Ichi-ni? – Karin voltio a verlo

Tal vez cuando regreses no esté – le dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

A donde iras Ichi-ni?- pregunto la pelinegra

Unos amigos me invitaron a la playa y…- Karin lo interrumpió

Rayos!, séase tarde, lo siento Ichi-ni pero ya es tarde pero que te diviertas con tus amigos yo estaré con Alex enseñándole la ciudad ¿si? – le dijo Karin mientras se ponía sus tenis y corría a la puerta

De acuerdo, cuídate Karin!- dijo Ichigo pero Karin ya avía salido de la casa y arrancado su coche negro MAZDA MX-5 (busquen imágenes, el carro esta con ma… bien bonito )

Diablos, ya son las 10:10, tengo que darme prisa – dijo karin mientras aceleraba y se dirigía al aeropuerto a recoger a su único primo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lamento que el primer capítulo haya sido corto así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen reviews, opiniones o consejos se los agradecería mucho. BUENO gracias por los que leyeron esta historia.

**Capítulo 2: REENCUENTRO**

Vaya ya son las 10:30, no puedo creer que se hayan olvidado de mi - pensaba Alex mientras miraba su reloj fuera del aeropuerto sentado en una banca esperando a que alguien que el conociera apareciera a darle la bienvenida

Karin iba lo más rápido que podía había tomado la autopista para llegar más rápido (no sé si Karakura tenga autopistas pero finjamos que sí ).

O no ya son las 10:35, espero que no se haya aburrido y se haya marchado a cualquier lado- decía Karin para si- conociéndolo a de ver caminado a cualquier rumbo

Pasaron unos 3 minutos y Karin llego al aeropuerto, se estaciono y salió corriendo del auto hacia la entrada esperando ver a Alex sentado en una de la salas de espera. Karin recorrió todo el lugar hasta que se dio cuenta que Alex ya no estaba ahí, salió del aeropuerto y camino mirando a todos lados hasta que se cansó y vio una pequeña banca en la cual decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire pues recorrer un aeropuerto completamente es cansado. Se sentó y puso sus manos en su barbilla y se recostó en ellas.

Tardare mucho en encontrarlo si ya tomo camino- Karin dio un pequeño pero audible suspiro

No puedo creer que no hayan venido será mejor que empiece caminar si quiero llegar, uf espero recordar el camino- Alex tomo su maleta y miro asía ambos lados de la calle.

Espero no perderme – pensó Alex mientras observaba con atención ambos lados de la calle

Creo que será mejor que pregunte – Alex se dio vuelta y vio a una joven de cabellos negros recargada en sus manos viendo ala nada – creo que le preguntare a ella. Oye tu – Alex se acercó y se dio cuenta que la morena no le hacía caso así que abaniqueo su mano enfrente del rostro de la pelinegra- oye tu niña

No puede ser que no lo haya encontrado, Yuzu e Ichigo me mataran por haber perdido a Alex- pensaba Karin hasta que vio una sombra moviéndose frente a sus ojos

Oye tu idiota deja de…- Karin se había levantado para quitar de un manotazo la mano que tenía enfrente hasta que se dio cuenta que esa mano era de la persona que ella había estado buscando

¿Idiota? Que te pasa niña, solo trataba de llamar tu…. ¿Karin?- Alex la miro de pies a cabeza – ¿enserio eres tu Karin? Ja ja ja no te reconocí, has cambiado mucho – Karin seguía en shock pues jamás se había imaginado que su primo iba a estar muy cambiado

Em... Karin estas bien – pregunto Alex un poco preocupado

Eto... sí... estoy bien, has cambiado mucho Alex – dijo Karin pues Alex estaba vestido con un pantalón azul de mezclilla, tenis azules (converse), una playera blanca y arriba una sudadera sin mangas color negra. (Pueden imaginarse a Alex como mmm… como a Gohan de dragón ball y eso va a ser lo único que voy a poner de dragón ball, el personaje de Gohan)

Oye creí que no vendrías por mí – dijo Alex cruzando los brazos

Lo siento Alex, es que se me hizo un poquito tarde – dijo sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza un poco nerviosa – y… no hay abrazo para… - antes que Karin pudiera terminar Alex se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazo.

Te extrañe mucho ¨nena¨ - Alex mantuvo el abrazo pues extrañaba a su prima

**NOTA:** nena es el apodo que Alex le puso a Karin el último día que se vieron

Yo también ¨vago¨- Karin empezó a separarse de Alex pues ya era hora de llevarlo a casa

**NOTA:** vago es el apodo que Karin le puso a Alex el mismo día que él le puso el de nena

Y Yuzu e Ichigo?- pregunto algo extrañado de que no vinieran a recibirlo

Ichigo fue a la playa con unos amigo y Yuzu está en la casa esperándote – respondió la pelinegra mientras hacía un esfuerzo inútil al tratar de cargar la maleta de Alex

Bien es hora de irnos- dijo mientras veía como Karin trataba de cargar su maleta sin resultado alguno- creo que yo la llevare

No!, yo puedo- dijo ella mientras seguía intentando levantar la maleta

Segura?- dijo con un tono divertido

No, llévala tú, ya estas grande como para que la cargues- dijo Karin mientras abandonaba la idea de cargar la maleta de Alex y llevándose lo que le quedaba de orgullo

Bien te llevare con Ichigo primero para que lo saludes y ya después vamos a la casa con Yuzu – decía Karin mientras caminaba hasta el coche enfrente de Alex.

No, mejor vamos por Yuzu y los 3 nos vamos con Ichigo a la playa – la contradijo Alex mientras la seguía de cerca

No podemos – dijo Karin deteniéndose de golpe provocando que Alex chocara contra ella

Porque no nena? – pregunto Alex algo molesto

Es que cuando Ichigo va a la playa con sus amigos, la rentan completamente y no nos dejarían pasar a los 3 – contesto la pelinegra mientras retomaba el paso – además, Yuzu no tiene ganas de ir a la playa

No te creo nena- dijo Alex mientras veía como Karin subía a un hermoso carro negro

Guay! Enserio este es tu carro O_O- dijo Alex con la boca abierta

Sí, porque – lo miro Karin

Pos… la verdad nunca creí que te dejaran manejar y menos que te compraran una preciosura de carro- dijo Alex mientras subía su maleta a los asientos de atrás y en ves de utilizar la puerta salto hacia adentro del coche – VAMONOS

Después de vario minutos en autopista (ya les dije que se imaginaran que había autopista ¿sí?).

Oye nena. ¿del chavo que me contaste hace un año?- comento Alex rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba

Si, que pasa? – dijo Karin con los ojos todavía puestos en el camino

Vive aquí?- Alex miro directamente a Karin

No, porque vago- dijo Karin muy tranquilamente mientras recordaba su conversación por correo (Facebook, twitter, MSN o por cualquier correo que quieran)

**FLASHBACK**

VAGO: Ola nena, como estas?

KARIN: Ola primo Alex, estoy más o menos y tú?

VAGO: ya te dije que no me dijeras Alex nena

KARIN: lose, lose. Bueno como estas vago

VAGO: así está mejor nena, estoy bien y cómo es eso de más o menos nena

KARIN: es que tuve un problema

VAGO: problema? Déjame adivinar con Ichigo? Ya no te deja jugar futbol? Dime si es así para ir partir su madre al idiota ese

KARIN: no, no es eso, es que

VAGO: Nena, eres mi prima, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa. Somos amigos ;)

KARIN: bien, es una historia algo larga

VAGO: tranquila tenemos toda la noche

KARIN: bien. Todo empezó hace 3 años cuando tenía 12 mmm… digamos que me enamore de un chico

VAGO: te enamoraste?

KARIN: si, lo sé es algo extraño ¿verdad?

VAGO: continúa nena

KARIN: bien pues, estuvimos juntos 11 meses ya casi cumplíamos un año, pero….

VAGO: pero?

KARIN: faltaban2 semanas para que él y yo cumpliéramos un año y entonces el me llevo a conocer a su familia y pues digamos que no era la chica que ellos esperaban y ellos no aceptaron nuestra relación y nos separaron

VAGO: lo siento mucho, nena. Oye pero el chavo no peleo por ti? Si tanto te amaba como me dices debió de haber peleado por ti o por lo menos se hubiera revelado contra su familia para estar contigo ¿no?

KARIN: (triste) no podía primo

VAGO: porque?

KARIN: su familia es muy peligrosa lo amenazaron con matarlo y a mi también si seguíamos juntos

VAGO: y porque no huyeron

KARIN: cómo? Tenía 12 y el 13 ¿Cómo?

VAGO: y después que paso nena

KARIN: nos separaron y no lo he visto desde entonces

VAGO: lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar eso

KARIN: no te preocupes, ahora que me he desahogado me siento mejor. Gracias por escucharme vago

VAGO: cuando quieras nena y cuando valla me gustaría platicar contigo sobre algo de mi ¿si?

KARIN: si y oye y cuando vas a venir a visitarnos?

VAGO: el próximo año en vacaciones de verano :D

KARIN: aquí te vamos a estar esperando

VAGO: por supuesto que si

KARIN: ya me voy vago, que descanses

VAGO: descansa nena y cuídate mucho. A y cuando valla tu y yo una reta de futbol ¿ok?

KARIN: es una promesa?

VAGO: te lo prometo nena ADIOS Karin

KARIN: adiós

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Y tu vago, de que me querías hablar – comento Karin

M… de que hablas- dijo algo distraído con el paisaje

Tú me dijiste que cuando vinieras me ibas a decir algo sobre ti, ya lo olvidaste-

No, claro que no. Pero vamos a hablar luego, cuando tú y yo estemos solos y en un lugar tranquilo sin nadie que nos moleste

Bien - los 2 siguieron callados hasta que Karin dio el aviso de ¨ya llegamos a Alex¨

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste y sobre lo de dragon ball solo puse al personaje de Gohan solo eso asi que porfavor dejen sus reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo disfrútenlo :D

**A LA PLAYA!**

Yuzu!- gritaba Karin abriendo la puerta de su casa

Eres tu Karin-chan - se escuchó una vos a lo lejos

Si soy yo Yuzu, ven a ver a quien traje – grito la pelinegra con mucho entusiasmo

Alex?, Alex primo como has cambiado, te ves muy mono primito :D –dijo una Yuzu muy emocionada y feliz mientras corría a abrazar a su querido pariente

Ola Yuzu, me extrañaste? – decía Alex mientras correspondía el abrazo de la pequeña

Sí, mucho. No sabes cuánto quería que este día llegara primo –

Igual que yo Yuzu, te extrañe mucho a ti, a la nena y a fresa – dijo Alex mientras se separaba un poco de Yuzu para mirarla de pies a cabeza – wow al igual que tu hermana has cambiado mucho Yuzu, ya eres toda una señorita

Gracias primo – recibió el cumplido con una sonrisa la peli café claro

Cuanto tiempo te planeas quedar vago – pregunto una curiosa Karin mientras hacia lo posible por cargar la maleta de su primo, que a duras penas logro bajar de su auto y llevarla a la puerta de su casa

Acabo de llegar y ya quieres que me valla, nena – dijo Alex sonriendo

No quise decir eso, ya sabes a lo que me refiero – corrigió Karin

No lose, pero lo que si se es que será un tiempo largo – dijo guiñando el ojo a ambas chicas

Genial primo, pasaremos todo el día juntos los 3 – dijo Karin muy emocionada pues al fin podrían ella y Yuzu divertirse con su primo

Por supuesto, pero primero que les parece si vamos a saludar a fresa – dijo el pelinegro mientras cargaba su maleta y la ponía en un rincón

Yo no voy a poder ir primo – dijo la peli café con la cabeza hacia abajo

Porque no Yuzu?-

Es que mi novio vendrá por mi dentro de unos minutos, me dijo que me iba a llevar a pasear y luego me llevaría a cenar, y… - Yuzu no pudo terminar ya que Alex le había puesto la mano en la cabeza y la estaba despeinando toda - No primo, me cabo de peinar

Tranquila Yuzu, ves con tu novio y nena y yo vamos a molestar a Ichigo – dijo su primo sonriendo – no te preocupes por nosotros y vete tranquila ¿si?

Si primo, y gracias – dijo la peli café mientras regresaba la sonrisa – mañana estaremos juntos los 3

Claro, no te preocupes Yuzu tendremos muchos días por delante :D – Alex se dio la vuelta y miro a Karin que estaba parada justo detrás de el - LISTA KARIN?

Para qué?- contesto la pelinegra algo confundida

Tú y yo iremos a la playa y nos divertiremos-

Que!, pero si ichi-ni dijo – trato de hablar pero Alex le puso la mano en la boca quitándole toda posibilidad

Tranquila, yo me encargo de fresa. Ahora tu y yo vamos a la playa – le dijo a la pelinegra

Alex rápidamente abrió su maleta y saco una camisa de manga corta azul marino, un short verde y unas sandalias.

Nena ves por un cambio que probablemente lo necesitaras – le dijo Alex mientras sacaba una pequeña maleta y se la aventaba – guarda aquí tus cosas y apresúrate

Karin acacho la maleta y corrió hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, entro a su habitación y rápidamente saco un short rojo, una blusa de manga corta blanca y una sandalias. Se cambió rápidamente y guardo la ropa que traía en la maleta para ponérsela cuando terminara la fiesta y bajo rápidamente.

Al bajar vio cómo su primo ya al igual que ella se había cambiado de ropa y traía en la mano un par de lentes de sol.

Son para ti nena – dijo Alex mientras le lanzaba los lentes a Karin

Enserio vago? – dijo dudosa Karin mientras los acachaba

Si, póntelos te verás muy bien con ellos – Karin se puso lo lentes y miro a su primo

Y bien?, como me veo? – pregunto Karin

Te ves muy bien Karin-chan – dijo una emocionada Yuzu

Yuzu – llamo Alex – ten esto es para ti – Alex le entendió la mano y le dio al igual que Karin unos lentes de sol

Gracias primo me los pondré ahorita que me valla – Alex miraba como sus pequeñas primas se miraban la una a la otra diciéndose como se veían hasta que algo lo saco de aquella hermosa imagen, el timbre de la casa estaba sonando

Yo voy primo, tal vez sea Ginta-kun –Yuzu corrió hacia la puerta y Alex y Karin se quedaron de pie en la sala

Quien es Ginta nena?-

Es el novio de Yuzu – le contesto mientras se acomodaba sus nuevo lentes – que tal me veo vago?

Te ves muy mona, espero que ningún tipo se te valla a acercar, porque si lo hace le partiré la cara - dijo en tono defensor Alex

Tranquilo vago, es hora de irnos ya son las 11:10 –

Está bien, pero antes déjame conocer al novio de Yuzu – dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la puerta de entrada y viendo a una emocionada Yuzu platicando con un chico pelirrojo de su misma estatura

Hola, tus eres Ginta? – pregunto Alex acercándose al lado de su prima y poniendo su mano en su hombro

Si, quien eres tú? – pregunto el pelirrojo viendo de pies a cabeza con el ceño fruncido

Me llamo Alex y soy primo de Karin y Yuzu, y tú?-

Me llamo Ginta y soy el novio de Yuzu, mucho gusto – el pelirrojo extendió la mano hacia Alex que todavía mantenía su mirada seria mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza

Igualmente niño – Alex tomo la mano y puso una gran sonrisa cambiando totalmente su actitud

Ya sabía que se iban a caer bien – dijo Yuzu poniendo una sonrisa y abrazando a Alex– Ginta-kun, espérame aquí abajo, yo iré por mi bolsa que está en mi habitación

Ok – se limitó a decir Ginta

Cuando Yuzu se fue Karin se acercó a Ginta y lo miro de pies a cabeza

Mmm…. Hola Karin – dijo Ginta mientras veía como ella lo miraba completamente

Mira idiota – Karin se acercó y lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa – le haces daño a mi hermana y te juro que… - Karin no pudo terminar porque Alex había roto el agarre de sus mano del cuello de Ginta y la había alejado

Estas loca nena!- Alex la miro con desaprobación – nunca debes hacer eso tu

Porque vago- Karin cruzo los brazos

Porque me toca hacerlo a mí – Alex puso una sonrisa macabra y dio media vuelta y quedo en frente del chico de cabellos rojos

Que! – Ginta entro en pánico e iba a empezar a gritar

Shhh…. Cállate ni se te ocurra gritar niño, ahora escúchame con atención – Alex lo tomo del cuello del mismo lugar donde Karin lo había tomado pero el con su fuerza levanto a él joven y lo elevo como a 50cm del suelo – escucha si a mí primita cuando llegue tiene un rasguño en el brazo yo te cortare tu brazo si tiene un rasguño en los 2 brazos te cortare a ti los dos brazos y si tiene chupetones en cualquier parte de su cuerpo te juro que te cortare el….. – Alex no pudo terminar por Karin se le había aventado encima y le había tapado la boca con las 2 manos

Pero.. que…-

Alex soltó a él joven para quitarse a Karin de encima en ese momento se armó un gran escándalo, Karin arriba en la espalda de Alex y Alex caminando por toda la casa para poderse quitar a Karin de arriba. Llegaron al sofá y Alex se dejó caer de espaldas en él y fue cuando entonces Karin lo soltó, Alex se levantó y voltio la vista hacia donde estaba la pelinegra y entre los 2 hicieron una reta de miradas.

Duraron como 3 minutos y fue entonces cuando bajo Yuzu y los vio

Es muy temprano para jugar a eso, no creen chicos? – Yuzu se acercó y los miro a los 2 – ya me voy primo, ya me voy Karin-chan

Alex y Karin rompieron la reta para poder despedirse de la peli café

Que te valla bien prima – le deseo Alex mientras la abrazaba y le mandaba una mirada asesina a el pelirrojo – cuídate mucho

Si, cuídate mucho – Karin también la abrazo y al igual que Alex le mando otra mirada asesina a Ginta

No se preocupen, estaré bien – Yuzu se apartó y fue directo hacia donde estaba Ginta – listo, vámonos Ginta-kun

Si vámonos Yuzu – dijo el pelirrojo tembloroso

Estas bien Ginta-kun? - Yuzu lo miro algo preocupada

Si, estoy bien. Vámonos – abrió la puerta y dejo pasar primero a Yuzu

Hasta luego – se despidió de Karin y Alex mientras salía de prisa cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Crees que lo asustamos? – pregunto Alex

Claro que si, no viste su cara de pollo?. Apuesto que no va a querer volver a esta casa mientras estemos aquí – sonriente y triunfante Karin le dio un palmazo a su primo en la espalda

Genial, ahora es hora de irnos o nos perderemos la fiesta – tomo la maleta y le avento las llaves a Karin – tu conduces

Camino a la playa

Está muy lejos la playa Karin? – dijo Alex aburrido de tanto esperar

Pero si apenas han pasado 10 minutos primo –

Lose, lose pero esos 10 minutos se me han hecho una infinidad –alex se recostó en el asiento del copiloto y se puso sus lentes de sol – estoy aburrido

Ya falta poco- Karin apresuro el paso pisando el acelerador a fondo

Ya llegamos? – alex empezó a preguntar

No, todavía no –

5 minutos después…

Ya llegamos? – volvió a preguntar

No-

2 minutos después…

Ya llegamos? – pregunto por tercera ocasión

Que no! – grito Karin ya harta del comportamiento de su primo, parecía un niño chiquito de 5 años

Ya llega…. – Alex no pudo terminar su pregunta por qué Karin ya le había dado un zape en la nuca – ay!... Estas loca nena

Ya cállate vago – Karin volvió a poner las manos en el volante mientras una venita se saltaba de su frente

Ok, pero no tienes que gritar nena y mucho menos golpearme - Alex le saco la lengua mientras se sobaba el chipote que le había salido por el golpe

Primo que querías hablar con migo – Karin cambio de conversación y miro de reojo a Alex

Luego te digo, ahorita solo quiero estar contigo, Yuzu y fresa – Alex desvió la mirada de los ojos de Karin

Tan grave es? - Karin volvió a mirar a Alex

Recuerdas a mi padre y a mi madre? – Alex continúo con la vista en el paisaje

Si, la última vez que estuvieron aquí fue cuando éramos pequeños, cuando mama murió – entre ambos se hizo un silencio muy incómodo que ninguno de los 2 supo romper hasta después de varios minutos que fue cuando Karin dio la noticia que tanto Alex esperaba el ¨Ya llegamos¨

En la playa…

Ichigo por que no trajiste a tus hermanas? – pregunto la pelinegra de ojos morados

Estaban ocupadas – Ichigo no quería contarle a sus amigos que un pariente de él los visitaba, porque sabía que se iban a poner todos locos o al menos más de lo normal.

Ocupadas, en vacaciones? Qué raro. – Rukia se quedó pensando por un rato hasta que un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos – quien fue el idiota que me pego?

Rukia volteo y vio a el pelirrojo que trataba de huir en puntillas hacia la cabaña

Renji! – Rukia tomo del suelo el balón que le había pegado, lo tomo con fuerza y después lo lanzo directo a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Creo que no me vio – Renji se decía a si mismo celebrándose su victoria mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña, pero de repente cayó al suelo por un golpe en su cabeza - pero… que… demonios

Idiota si te vi, no te hagas el inocente. Tú fuiste quien me aventó el balón por la cabeza - la pelinegra estaba que echaba chispa del enojo

Idiota no sabes lo que duele ese estúpido balón – Renji se sobaba el chipote que le había quedado en la nuca

Si se baboso, tú me acabas de pegar con él y no me digas que no porque te vuelvo a aventar el balón por la cabeza estúpido –

Ni se te ocurra ¨enana¨ - se burló el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba y volvía a caminar hasta la cabaña

e…na..na.. Abarai Renji! – Grito la shinigami – acabas de cometer el peor error de tu vida

Renji volteo y miro un aura negro detrás de rukia, él sabía que era hora de correr y esconderse de la pelinegra y eso hizo

NO HUYAS COBARDE! – la pelinegra empezó a corretear al pelirrojo por toda la playa mientras sus amigos les caía una gota tipo anime de la frente

Creo que se divierten – dijo una gatuna mujer

Si, hace tiempo que no se veían - dijo Ichigo mientras sonreía al ver la escena de Rukia y Renji, ya que ellos eran amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y que por lógicas razones no se habían visto durante un año.

Por fin, hemos llegado a la famosa playa en la que Ichigo esta en una fiesta – dijo sarcastcamente Alex – jajaja no me imagino a fresa en una fiesta, con lo serio que es, ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban las fiestas

No le gustan, pero cuando lo invitan los amigos de Rukia siempre van-

Rukia? Quien es Rukia? –

Una amiga de la preparatoria de Ichigo, vivió con nosotros un tiempo en el cuarto de huéspedes – Karin bajo la pequeña maleta donde traían su ropa de cambio

Por qué vivió con ustedes – Alex se bajó del auto y caminado hacia donde se encontraba Karin

Problemas de familia que ella tenía ( no le puedo decir sobre los shinigamis) – Karin bajo la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Alex

Que tienes nena? – Alex puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Karin

Nada, solo que ay que ver si nos van a dejar pasar – Karin hizo lo posible por poner una sonrisa convincente

Ok, vamos – Alex se adelantó asía donde estaba una caseta, la cual estaba siendo vigilada por un guardia que detenía a las personas que querían entrar a la playa

Buenos días, les puedo ayudar – el guardia salió de la caseta y se puso enfrente de Alex tapándole el paso

Mmm… si, yo y mi prima venimos a la fiesta que hay aquí en la playa –

No pueden entrar, lo siento. Ahora por favor retírense – el guardia cruzo los brazos

Al miro a los ojos al guardia y después de uso segundos tomo el brazo de la pelinegra y la jalo hacia donde estaba el coche.

Te dije que no nos dejarían pasar – dijo la pelinegra mientras se recargaba en el auto

Claro que pasaremos, pero no por la entrada – Alex tomo la maleta y la subió al coche mientras sonreía un poco macabramente – sube al coche nena, yo conduciré

Si pero que estas tramando? – la pelinegra algo dudosa subió al asiento del copiloto mientras vei como su primo alex daba la vuelta al coche para subir al lado del piloto con una sonrisa desafiante

Vamos a la playa -


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo :D lamento la tardanza pero ya saben vacaciones, viaje, sin señal y sin computadora (una tortura )

UN AMIGO DE ALEX

Que hay Hinata, como estas amigo? – grito Alex saludando a su amigo que se encontraba en un escritorio durmiendo o al menos hasta que Alex grito y Hinata se levantó de golpe cayendo de la silla en la cual dormía plácidamente

Aaa…! Idiota, acaso no ves que estoy dormido no me despiertas así – se quejó un somñoliento joven

No seas huevon, levántate porque necesito un favor - Alex le dio la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

mmm… Alex?, eres Alex - dijo mientras tomaba la mano y se ponía de pie

si soy Alex, quien creías que era idiota –

no nadie es que no creía que fueras a venir hasta este lugar- Hinata se tallo los ojos y dio un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos

oye necesito un favor amigo- Alex le dio una pequeña palmada y después lo sentó en una silla

un favor, que clase de favor –

mmm… hola – la pelinegra entro a la pequeña oficina y al entrar vio a su primo platicando alegremente – oye vago me dijiste que no tardarías y ya paso mucho tiempo

Lo lamento nena, es que este idiota estaba dormido y tuve que despertarlo – Alex se excusó – a y Karin él es Hinata el tipo de que te hable cuando veníamos en el camino recuerdas?

A si, me llamo Karin – se presentó la pelinegra

Yo Hinata – Hinata trato de ponerse de pie pero no lo logro ya que Alex lo mantenía preso contra la silla – oye Alex – hablo tranquilamente el peli azul

Que sucede? –

Quítate de encima- al decir esto Hinata elevo la voz lo suficiente para que Alex entendiera y captara sus palabras

Em.. lo lamento- Alex se quito y dio un 2 posos normales asia atras

Y… que se te ofrece Alex – pregunto Hinata ya después de que pudiera ponerse depie y haber saludo correctamente a Karin

Bueno, es algo simple solo quiero que me prestes 2 cuatrimotos –

Cuatrimotos? – Karin se quedó con la boca abierta – pero… - Karin no pudo decir nada pues su primo ya había salido del taller junto con Hinata

Genial, me dejo hablando sola, pero en algún momento me vengare primito – la pelinegra emprendió el camino que habían tomado lo chicos llegando a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba herramienta y partes de motocicletas y alguna de autos

no hay problema en prestarte 2 cuatrimotos, solo si te pido que las cuides conociéndote espero que no quieras saltar de un tejado a otro– Hinata camino hacia donde estaba un llavero y separo 2 llaves en particular– cuando me las regresarías Alex? –

En 3 días como mínimo, máximo 5 pero no pasaría de una semana, eso te lo puedo asegurar y además yo y mi prima vamos a la playa no creo que ahí vallamos chocar o algo así – sonrió Alex mientras Hinata estiro su brazo dejando caer 2 llaves en la mano de Alex

Bien, nomás te pido que no pase de una semana – Hinata se acercó a 2 enormes bultos que estaban tapados por sabanas – estas cuatrimotos son mi tesoro así que cuídalas Alex

Hinata de un solo tirón quito las sabanas que al ser alejadas dejaron a la vista 2 hermosas cuatrimotos color arena perfectas para camuflajearse en la playa y evitar un fastidioso guardia.

Genial con estas linduras podremos ir a la playa – Alex subió a una y Karin a la otra ambos metieron la llave y encendieron las motos

Segura que sabes cómo conducir una de estas Karin? – pregunto Alex

No creo que sea muy diferente a un carro –

Gracias Hinata. Nos vemos luego – Alex bajo de la moto y se despidió con una típica chocada de manos

Claro, hasta luego Karin – Hinata para que Karin no bajare de la moto se acercó a ella y estiro su mano

Hasta luego – Karin tomo la mano del peli azul y la estrecho

Ok son las 12:00, creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos el tiempo justo. Gracias otra ves Hinata – Alex acelero un poco la moto y después empezó a moverse despacio mientras salía del garaje – sígueme nena

Ok, voy detrás de ti – la morena hizo lo mismo que Alex hasta que quedo a lado de el – y el carro vago?

No te preocupes ya hable de eso con Hinata, el lo cuidara hasta que le traigamos las motos – Alex sonrió y tomo del brazo a Karin – bien, vamos a la playa

Alex la soltó y empezó a acelerar rápidamente dejando a Karin un poco atrasada

Vamos nena, no es muy difícil manejar una cosa de estas – se burlaba Alex quien iba enfrente de Karin por una ventaja de unos 12 o 14 metros

Solo me acostumbro primo, no me subestimes A-l-e-x - Karin deletreo el nombre, mientras aceleraba más y más hasta quedar exactamente al lado de su primo.

Alex la miro con la boca abierta pero después de todo era Karin Kurosaki, la jovencita adicta al peligro, la que no se rendía por nada del mundo y la noqueadora número uno de toda Karakura, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ella?

Alex y Karin empezaron una carrera, había veces en las que Karin dejaba a atrás a Alex pero de alguna forma Alex llegaba a igualarla (pero no a rebasarla). Ambos competían de forma seria, ninguno de los 2 se iba a dejar ganar por nada del mundo ni aunque su competidor sea de su propia familia. Ambos hicieron como 20 minutos para llegar a la playa aunque haya sido poco el tiempo, ellos sintieron como si hubieran corrido todo un maratón.

Al llegar se mantuvieron alejados del guardia pues esta ves estaban decididos a entrar y no permitirían que un guardia los detuviera

Bien, nena creo que te has dado cuenta de que no vamos a entrar por la entrada principal, verdad? – Alex fijo su vista en su prima que miraba de lejos a el guardia con unos binoculares

Si eso sospechaba desde que mencionaste as cuatrimotos – Karin guardo los binoculares en la mochila y miro a su primo – de donde saltaremos?

Alex sonrio de oreja a oreja y miro a Karin que al igual que el sonreía

Esto será divertido nena, ven sígueme – Alex dio vuelta y acelero

Si muy divertido – se dijo Karin mientras al igual que su primo daba la vuelta y aceleraba para alcanzarlo

En la fiesta…..

Oye Ichigo estas seguro de que no podíamos traer un poco de saske a esta fiesta? – pregunto un pelirrojo tomando agua de limón

No, no podemos, es una regla de este lugar – contesto un Ichigo de mal humor pues Renji ya llevaba mas de media hora preguntando lo mismo

Ya cállate Renji, tu ya sabias que si veníamos aquí no podíamos traer bebidas con alcohol así que aguántate - hablo la pequeña shinigami Rukia Kuchiki la cual al igual de Ichigo estaba harta de el comportamiento del peli rojo

Tranquilos amigos hip… yo tengo hip… la solución para hip… los problemas de Renji – sonrió macabramente una borracha Rangiku con una botella de saske en su mano

Matsumoto estas bebiendo? - Renji rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia Matsumoto tratando de quitarle un poco de saske

No… quítate hip.. es mi sake….hip yo lo traje…. Hip es mío….- Matsumoto empezó a correr fuera de la cabaña con un Renji desquiciado tras de ella tratando de quitarle la botella de saske

No puedo creer que Matsumoto haya logrado pasar con una botella de sake, creí que en la entrada estaban revisando que no trajéramos nada de alcohol – dijo Ichigo mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de naranja

Sabes como es Rangiku, ara lo que sea para tener su sake – dijo Rukia mientras que al igual que Ichigo tomaba de su bebida sabor fresa, pero después de un rato pensando mejor las cosas ambos escupieron violentamente la bebida hacia en frente

Me quieres decir que Rangiku puede que haya traído mas botellas ocultas? – hablo un Ichigo totalmete sorprendido

Ahora que lo pienso es posible, ya que tiene donde ocultarlas – hablo igual que Ichigo totalment

A que te refieres? –

No nada olvídalo, eres un simio idiota – dijo Rukia empezando a molestar al peli naranja

A quien le has dicho simio idiota, enana! – Ichigo se puso de pie de golpe tirando la silla y su bebida (o que quedaba de ella )

A ti, quien mas esta en esta cabaña tomando jugo el cual lo acaba de tirar en cima de el mismo! – al escuchar estas palabras ichigo se da cuenta que el poco jugo que tenia en su vaso había caído encima de su ropa (algo tarde se dio cuenta de que estaba todo bañado de jugo)

Esto es por tu culpa enana! – ichigo rápido toma unas servilletas y empieza a tratar de limpiar su ropa lo cual era imposible porque la mancha ya había tomado lugar en la la playera y parte del short que traía puesto. – ya no se va a quitar

Cálmate Ichigo solo mmm… no, se que hacer sigue gruñendo por la mancha , adios– Rukia se puso de pie y paso por un lado del peli naranja directamente hacia la playa

A donde vas enana – pregunto Ichigo mientras volteaba a donde estaba Rukia

A la playa, adonde mas? – Rukia siguió caminando pero Ichigo rápidamente tomo su brazo y la detuvo

O no, tu hiciste esto – dijo señalando la mancha en su ropa – y ahora me ayudaras a arreglarlo, me entendiste enana?

Que!, esto no fue mi culpa tu solo te aventaste el jugo a la ropa arréglalo tu, idiota – Rukia trato de zafarse, forcejeo varias veces pero mientras mas lo hacia sentía el agarre de Ichigo mas fuerte y solido asi que prefiero terminar con todo eso, pues solo era una mancha que le podía pasar – esta bien, te ayudare

Con Alex y Karin..

Lista nena – dijo Alex arrancando su moto y acelerándola ( ya saben el típico RUNNN, RUNNN,RUNNN)

Lista vago – respondio emocionadamente la peli negra

Bien pues vamos – Alex solto el freno y salio a gran velocidad hacia la rampa seguido por Karin

FLASHBACK

Oye vago y como vamos a saltar estas montañas?- pregunto inocentemente Karin

Simple, ves esa casa que esta en la orilla de la carretera, cerca de las palmeras – señalo Alex con el dedo

Si lo veo –

Ahí ay algo que nos va a ayudar a saltar estas montañitas de arena – Alex tomo camino hacia esa casa, Karin lo siguió de cerca pues quería saber que locura traía su primo en manos.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Espero que le aya gustado este cap, lamento tardar tanto en subirlo pero como dije vacasiones y todo eso

Dejen reviews con lo que sea. Yo se que escribo bien feo pero soy principiante pofa no sean muy duros ^^ grasias por leer ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Mmm… gracias por sus comentarios y si es cierto no soy un profesional, simplemente soy un idiota que está escribiendo lo primero que se le viene a la mente y pues me da gusto que les haya gustado mi historia.

**POR FIN LLEGAMOS A LA PLAYA**

Yiiijaaa! - gritaba Alex mientras veía como pasaban por debajo de él la carretera y la montaña que evitaban que pudieran pasar por abajo seguido de Karin que a diferencia de Alex no gritaba simplemente tenia fija la vista a donde iba a caer y planeaba como era el modo menos doloroso de recibir la caída

Ambos empezaron a perder altura y poco a poco empezaron a ver el suelo mas cerca de ellos

Esto va a doler – pensaba Alex mientras caía y sentía como la cuatrimoto rebotaba golpeando todo el cuerpo de Alex haciendo que soltara un gran pero no audible grito ya que no quería que su prima lo anduviera regañando por no haber pensado mejor las cosas así que mejor lloro para si mismo por dentro. Karin por otro lado había planeado caer de pie, en palabras más sencillas ponerse de pie en donde se encuentra el freno de pie y sostenerse para no sentir el golpe de la caída en todo su cuerpo lo cual logro exitosamente.

Oye vago, te sientes bien? – Karin al haber aterrizado perfectamente bajo de la moto y miro a su primo que se retorcía de dolor por la caída tan violenta que tubo

Si… estoy perfectamente – el peli negro se puso de pie con unos cuantos quejidos y se acercó a su moto pues al igual que Karin este había bajado de su moto al momento de caer

Caíste mal, no es así? –

No, como crees que yo el gran Alex cayó mal de la moto, me ofendes prima – al terminar de decir esto Alex hizo una pose de ganador pero al momento de hacerlo un pequeño toque de electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo tumbándolo de la moto y haciendo que su dolor se incrementar.

Vago – Karin se acercó a donde su primo estaba tumbado – eres un idiota – le dijo mientras le daba una patada en las costillas

Aaaaa… estas loca nena, ves como estoy y me sigues golpeando, eres mala – lloro aniñadamente Alex

Después de un pequeño descanso que los 2 decidieron tomar, nuevamente subieron a las motos y empezaron una carrera hasta la cabaña donde se encontraba Ichigo y sus amigos.

CABAÑA..

No se quita la mancha enana – dijo Ichigo ya desesperado de tallar y limpiar su camisa

No me digas enana, todo fue tu culpa tu tiraste el jugo encima de ti eres un idiota –

No me digas idiota, tonta –

A quien le dices tonta, simio idiota –

Y así paso media hora, Ichigo y Rukia no dejaban de discutir diciéndose un montón de tonterías como niños de kínder, hasta que la pequeña peli rosa llamada Yachiru entro corriendo a la habitación donde se encontraban saltando arriba de Ichigo subiéndose a su cuello y abrazando su cabeza

Que sucede Yachiru? – Ichigo algo desconcertado por la actitud de la pequeña

Se acercan dos nubes de arena, así de grandes – Yachiru abrió sus brazos estirándolos hacia los lados, cosa que no pensó bien pues al hacer eso Yachiru se soltó de la cabeza de Ichigo y cayó hacia atrás – aaa! Que daño

Estas bien teniente? – se acercó Rukia a levantarla

Si pero se acercan dos nube sotas grandes de arena así de grande – la pequeña hizo el mismo gesto y lo mismo con los brazos

Nubes, estas segura Yachiru? – pregunto Ichigo

Si, yo los vi y las nubes se acercan muy rápido –

Rukia, crees que se un… - Ichigo no termino su frase pues la shinigami lo había hecho por el

Hollow?, no lose no siento energía espiritual ni nada parecido pero debemos asegurarnos –

Si, vamos – Ichigo y Rukia salieron corriendo de la cabaña hacia donde Yachiru les había dicho que había visto las nubes de arena. Al llegar vieron las nubes de arena que la pequeña había mencionado pero más cerca de lo que había dicho

Que es eso? – le pregunto Rukia a Ichigo

No lose es muy extraño - Ichigo observo detenidamente la nube y vio en una de ella un punto negro que se encontraba en la parte de debajo de esta, voltio hacia la otra para ver si veía lo mismo y así fue. En ambas nubes había un punto negro en aparte de debajo de ellas. – oye Rukia

Que sucede Ichigo –

Mira en la parte de debajo de las nubes en el centro – Ichigo apunto hacia donde decía

La parte del centro? – Rukia miro con atención donde le decía Ichigo y vio los puntos negro – veo 2 puntos negros

Exacto, esos puntos o lo que sea son los que están provocando esas nubes de arena – explico Ichigo

Hola chicos – les saludo alegremente un hombre de cabellos blancos y largos con una apariencia enferma

Capitán se encuentra bien? – Rukia se acercó a su lado y lo tomo del brazo

Estoy bien Rukia-chan y ¿Qué miraban? –

Eso – Ichigo a punto a las nubes – si pones suficiente atención Ukitake veras dos puntos negros debajo de esas nubes

Si, ya las veo que creen que es – cuestiono el capitán

No lo sabemos, no siento nada de ellos tal vez lo más lógico o lo mas razonable es que pueden que sean humanos – dijo Rukia totalmente convencida

Tal vez tengas razón pero como es que hay personas aquí se supone que la playa es nuestra – dijo Renji rascándose la nuca

Renji!? – Ichigo sorprendido dio un salto hacia atrás

Que sucede? –

Nada a qué horas llegaste? –

Hace un momento –

Veo que aun sigues sobrio, eso significa que la teniente Rangiku logró escapar de ti – dijo Rukia burlándose del pelirrojo y dándole una palmada en la espalda

… - al escuchar esto un aura de derrota cubrió completamente al pelirrojo

Están diciendo que la teniente Matsumoto logro introducir alcohol a la playa – pregunto Ukitake algo sorprendido

Si capitán, la teniente Rangiku logro pasar sake a la playa y ahora puede que esté completamente ebria – dijo la pelinegra

Pero cómo? –

Nadie lo sabe, la perseguí por toda la cabaña y el puesto de comida pero cuando Salí a perseguirla a la playa desapareció y ya no la pude encontrar – dijo Renji

Oigan chicos creo que ya nos desviamos completamente del tema – interrumpió Ichigo

Solo son humanos no hay nada de qué preocuparse idiota – dijo Renji dando media vuelta y caminando a la cabaña que estaba unos 60 metros de distancia

Idiota, a dónde vas? –

Son solo humanos ustedes pueden encargarse – el pelirrojo siguió caminando y solo se despidió levantando la mano

Si sabes que ya no vas a encontrar a Matsumoto verdad – Renji se paralizo a escuchar estas palabras

Que dijiste Rukia –

Dije que ya no vas a encontrar a Matsumoto y aunque la encontraras crees que te hubiera dejado un trago por lo menos? – puntualizo la pelinegra

Oye veo unos bultos negros enfrente como a 200 metros – grito Alex quien iba a toda velocidad a lado de Karin

Si, yo también los veo apresurémonos –

Claro –

Ya basta de pelear, parecen niños chiquitos – dijo Ichigo separando a Rukia de Renji quien estaba jalando el pelo de Renji – ya basta!

Ichigo logro separar a Rukia de Renji quien respiraba forzosamente por el ataque de su amiga

Casi me matas, idiota –

Idiota? Quieres que te vuelva ahorcar en este momento simio idiota 2? – dijo Rukia cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al pelirrojo

Simio idiota 2? – dijo Renji algo desconcertado por el insulto – oye Rukia

Que quieres idiota –

Quien es simio 1? –

Eh… pues no lo ves el idiota que está a lado tuyo –

Renji volteo a su lado y vio a Ichigo

Oye Ichigo? – Renji toco el hombro del peli naranja

Que quieres Renji? –

Rukia te dijo simio idiota 1 –

Simio idiota 1? Y quien es el 2? –

Mmm… pues yo –

Espera Renji, me estás diciendo que Rukia nos llamó simios idiotas, y hasta nos puso números? –

En resumen… si eso dijo – ambos se vieron un momento y después voltearon a ver a la pequeña peli negra que los veía con el ceño fruncido

Tenemos que vengarnos – ambos chicos se separaron de Rukia para que no los alcanzara a oír y poder ellos planear su venganza

Oye ya los puedo distinguir más nena – grito Alex

Igual yo, parece que es Ichi-ni y Rukia-chan, a los demás no los conozco – le contesto Karin

Eso significa que nos van a ver llegar –

Si, ya no vamos a poder sorprenderlos como queríamos –

Tranquila con nuestra sola llegada se sorprenderán y bastante – dijo Alex sonriéndole a Karin

Bien, hay que acelerar –

Rukia veía como los 2 chicos estaban a unos metros de ella diciéndose algo a murmuros, cosa que le pareció extraña porque por lo general ellos vivían peleando, así que decidió no tomarle mucha importancia pero por supuesto jamás bajaría la guardia con esos 2 tipos.

Oigan idiotas – llamo Rukia

A quien le llamas idiota, engendra del demonio!?– gritaron al unísono el peli naranja y el peli rojo

Esas personas se están acercando, ya puedo distinguirlas parece que es un mujer y el otro un hombre, miren – Rukia señalo hacia donde estaban las motos y en efecto vieron a una mujer y al lado un hombre

Tienes razón Rukia, solo hay que esperar y saber lo que quieren –

Yo me voy, iré a tomar un jugo – dijo Renji dándoles la espalda a Rukia y a Ichigo y caminando hacia la cabaña.

Yo también me voy, necesito una bebida bien fresca de limón, adiós chicos – Ukitake se puso de pie, pues durante toda la discusión se había sentado en una roca que había ahí a lado.

Capitán Ukitake!, perdóneme capitán olvide que estaba aquí con nosotros – se disculpó la peli negra inclinando su cabeza

No te preocupes Rukia, disfrute mucho la pelea – dijo el capitan sonriendo y al igual que Renji se fue a la cabaña

Oye Rukia? –

Que sucede Ichigo? –

Creo que se quiénes son los de las motos – dijo Ichigo asustado

Enserio? Quiénes son? – Rukia volteo a ver a Ichigo y vio que estaba asustado – Ichigo que te sucede

Rukia e Ichigo empezaron a sentir que la arena de donde ellos se encontraba empezaba a elevarse, ambos se cubrieron la cara con las manos dejándolos completamente ciegos... pasaron unos minutos y la arena empezó a descender los 2 shinigamis se descubrieron la cara y delante de ellos vieron de pie a una chica y un chico, que traían puesto un traje de baño y solo unos lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos, Ichigo los reconoció de inmediato.

Pero ustedes que hacen aquí? – dijo Ichigo sorprendido por la llegada de ambos conocidos

Te vine a visitar a ti también Fresa, no solo a nena y Yuzu – Alex se acercó a Ichigo y estiro su mano contra el – me da gusto volver a verte Fresa – Ichigo tomo la mano de Alex y al igual que con Hinata se dieron una típica chocada de manos

Creí que jamás vendrías primo – Ichigo sonrió

Hey que hay mí, ichi-ni – se quejó Karin pues al parecer a ella la dejaron en un rincón

Ya sabía que lo ibas a traer Karin –

No lo traje el me obligo – dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos

Ichigo, quien es él? – pregunto Rukia quien se había quedado atrás mientras ellos se saludaban

Rukia-shan! – grito Karin corriendo y dándole un abrazo a la peli negra

Karin, que gusto verte – dijo Rukia quien abría los brazos para recibir el abraso de Karin

Te extrañamos mucho Rukia-nee – dijo Karin abrazando más fuerte a Rukia

Hola, me llamo Alex – el chico estiro su mano – gusto en conocerte

…- Rukia dejo de abrazar a Karin y estrecho la mano la mano del ojinegro - yo soy Rukia

Rukia, he oído hablar mucho sobre ti – dijo Alex sonriendo y soltando la mano de ella

Ok, fresa no nos vas a invitar algo, tengo sed, saltar una montaña y recorrer casi 4 kilómetros en moto es agotador –

Que saltaron qué? – dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño y saliéndole lumbre de los ojos

Eto… nada solo fue un chiste ja… tranquilo fresa – dijo Alex retrocediendo unos pasos con una gota en la frente estilo anime moviendo los brazos hacia los lados – nada, no saltamos nada

La cabaña esta por acá, vamos síganme, este idiota no lo podrá llevar – dijo Rukia caminando dirección a la cabaña

mmm… si gracias, ves Ichigo debes de ser respetuoso con los invitados no ves que venimos de muy lejos – le dijo Alex con tono de desaprobación haciendo que a Ichigo lo rodeara un aura negra

Vago, tú y este tono de voz, no has cambiado en nada ven vamos por un jugo o Ichi-ni te golpeara –

ok, vamos por un jugo – Alex corrió junto donde estaba Karin y le puso su brazo en su hombro, cosa que no molesto a Karin pues ella ya sabía cómo era su primo y como mostraba su afecto a su familia, simplemente eso le parecía mas que normal.

**Me quedo bien feo el cap. veda xD… perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo pero como ya empezaron las clases, la escuela me quita mucho tiempo para seguir escribiendo además de que por unos días mi cabeza estuvo completamente en blanco y no se me ocurría nada, mmm… espero que les guste y tal vez para el próximo cap salga Toshiro es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. PERDONEN SI TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO escuela, tareas, trabajo y muchas cosas que me dejan sin tiempo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus review se los agradezco y pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo ^^ disfrútenlo**

**REENCUENTRO PARTE 1**

Bien, me van a decir como lograron entrar a la playa? – pregunta Ichigo ya después de todo el escandalo anterior, ya con Karin y Alex en la cabaña que por cierto ambos estaban tomando un juego de naranja y haciéndole caso omiso al peli naranja

Ya te dijimos Ichi-ni, entramos por una entrada abandonada que está a 5km de aquí al este – dijo Karin sorbiendo nuevamente su jugo y por supuesto mintiendo, ella sabía al igual que su primo que si Ichigo se enteraba de la verdad iba a hacer un escándalo y muy probable que se peliara con Alex y eso era algo que tenía que evitarse

Eso Karin, ni tu te lo crees – Ichigo empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa donde estos 2 estaban disfrutando su bebida

Te vas a marear fresa – dijo Alex mientras leía una revista que había encontrado en la entrada de la cabaña

Cállate Alex – dijo Ichigo estirando su mano y apuntando a Alex – como llegaron a aquí?

Ya te lo dijimos, si conduce uno kilómetros de la entrada de la playa al este, veras una pequeña entrada o más bien ay una parte donde la arena no es muy alta y por ahí pudimos pasar – dijo Alex con una completa calma sin quitar los ojos de la revista cosa que hizo que Ichigo se estresara mucho mas

Ustedes dos me están mintiendo…. –

Ves nena por eso no quería venir – dijo Alex a Karin – a la otra no me vuelvas a invitar

Pero que estás diciendo…. Yo no fui la de…. – Karin no pudo terminar pues su hermano empezó a gritonearle

Karin!?, así que fuiste tú la de la idea! - dijo Ichigo caminando hacia su hermana

Si, la nena fue la de la idea al 100% - decía Alex salvándose de Ichigo

Que! Yo no planee esto fue el vago– Karin se acercó al oído de su primo y le susurro – ¨si me hundes, te vienes conmigo vago¨

Que se secretean par de…. Par de…etto… que se secretean ustedes dos –

Ya cállate Ichigo, si hubiera sabido que ibas a estar así de enojón y regañón hubiera seguido buscando a Matsumoto – se quejó Renji quien junto con Rukia estaba en una mesa a lado de la de Karin

Cállate Renji, tu no sabes lo peligroso de lo que pudieron haber hecho esto dos – decía Ichigo apuntando a Alex y a Karin

Tu tampoco y además, ¿Cuál peligró? Ambos están aquí sanos y salvos, no pasó nada idiota sobreprotector - dijo Rukia parándose de su silla y sentándose en la misma mesa de Karin

Pero… -

Nada de pero Ichigo, ya paso todo, ahora hay que seguir disfrutando de este día, afuera están los demás disfrutándolo, solo ustedes son los únicos idiotas que están aquí adentro regañando o flojeando – Rukia termino su regaño con un gran aire de victoria

Ok, ok vamos Ichigo – Renji se puso de pie camino hacia donde estaba Ichigo y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa jalándolo hacia afuera de la cabaña – hagamos una competencia con Ikakku

Pero yo no quiero –

Eres una gallina –

No soy una gallina, está bien acepto el duelo – dijo Ichigo terminando de ser arrastrado a la orilla de la playa donde Yachiru le tomaba el pelo a Ikakku con sus juegos

EN LA CABAÑA….

Karin se puso de pie al momento de que Ichigo había salido y tomo el cuello de la camisa de Alex.

Porque dijiste eso vago! - Gritaba una furiosa Karin

Tranquila, tranquila –

Como que tranquila, por tu culpa Ichi-ni me regaño – dijo Karin jaloneando a su primo

Pero si le decía que la idea era mía, me iba a ir peor a mí – se excusó el peli negro mientras desataba el amarre de las manos de Karin de su cuello – además – Alex sonrió – ya paso todo, ya estamos en la playa, hay que disfrutarla – Karin por ese momento bajo la guardia cosa que Alex aprovecho, la tomo del cuello volteándola dejando su cabeza en su brazo boca abajo y con sus nudillos empezó a rascar la cabeza de Karin – CERRILLITO!

Ya vago que me estas despeinando… ya! – gritaba Karin totalmente frustrada por no poder romper el agarre de Alex

Que te sucede nena – se burlaba Alex de Karin mientras continuaba con la tortura

Ya basta Alex– dijo Rukia dándole un zape a Alex

Ay, ay… porque fue eso mmm… lo siento olvide tu nombre– dijo Alex soltando a Karin

Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki y espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar -

Aja si como no– decía el chico mientras sobaba su cabeza

Bien, Alex me pueden decir cómo es que llegaron a este lugar – dijo Rukia sentándose enfrente del joven y al lado de Karin

Ya lo dije a 5km… - Alex fue interrumpido por la mano de Rukia golpeando su frente

La verdad Alex –

Alex miro a Karin preguntándole si era de fiar aquella chica, cosa que Karin entendió a la perfección y simplemente movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo mostrándole aceptación y que era seguro contare todo lo ocurrido a esa chica

Ok, a 5km de aquí por las afueras de la playa se encuentra un cabaña pequeña ahí un amigo mío construyo una rampa lo suficientemente grande para poder saltar las montañas de arena y llegar aquí a la costa. ¿Feliz Rukia? – podría decirse que Rukia estaba algo sorprendida pues ella creyó que nuevamente le inventarían otra mentira pero para rectificar la respuesta de Alex miro a Karin y esta le dio una señal de ¨es cierto¨

Ok, no le contare a nadie mucho menos a Ichigo, pero si estaban conscientes de que lo que hicieron fue algo peligroso –

Eso lo sabemos, pero yo estaba con vago y se que mientras este con el nada me pasara – Karin miro a Alex y sonrió, el joven claramente le regreso la sonrisa y luego miro a la joven shinigami

Oye tu mmm… Rukia ¿cierto? –

Si, que querías? –

No me dirán nada si me ven dando unas vueltas en la moto o sí? –

No, no te diran nada y si te llegan a decir di que eres amigo de Ichigo y mío –

Genial – Alex miro a Karin quien terminaba de tomar su jugo de naranja – quieres ir nena, haremos unas carreritas de lodo

No vago, quiero estar un rato aquí es algo cansado andar en moto toda una mañana – Karin se puso de pie y fue por otro jugo pero esta vez era de sandia

Ok, como quieras nena, regresare como e horas – Alex salió corriendo de la cabaña directo a donde estaba su moto

Oye Rukia-chan – llamo Karin a la peli negra que aún estaba a su lado

Que sucede Karin –

No quería hablar de esto frente a vago y mucho menos frente a Ichi-ni – dijo Karin con tristeza bajando su mirada pero sin derramar ni una sola lagrima – como está el?

**LO LAMENTO YA SE QUE LES HABIA DICHO QUE IBA A SALIR TOSHIRO EN ESTE CAPITULO Y SI VA A SALIR SOLO QUE EL CAPITULO LO DIVIDI EN DOS **


	7. Chapter 7

**REENCUENTRO PARTE 2**

**Advertencia—**si este cap. es muy pero muy feo, pido disculpas pues estar en el punto de vista de Karin es algo difícil y más cuando no soy una chica y pues su forma de pensar no lo entiendo muy bien (sin ofender :3 ) así que si sale feo ahí lo ponen en un review ;)

**KARIN POV.**

Desde cuando llego mi primo me he sentido muy a gusto y más alegre, desde lo que paso con Toshiro no creí volverme a sentir así, pero cuando me entere que los shinigamis tienen una fiesta aquí en el mundo humano una chispa de esperanza se prendió en mi corazón, por supuesto que esa chispa jamás se ha apagado pero como estaba la situación esa chispa se estaba extinguiendo, pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad servida en charola de plata, la oportunidad de volver a estar con el o por lo menos ver sus hermosos y hechizantes ojos agua marina, daría lo que fuera por volver a verlo, por volver a estar cerca de el, por abrazarlo y por besarlo.

Cuando llegamos aquí con mi hermano y Rukia, solo pude ver al pelos de piña roja (Renji) los demás no se encontraban en la cabaña, tal ves estaban disfrutando de la arena y el mar después de todo a eso vinieron.

Cuando por fin Ichigo termino el regaño o más bien Rukia-nee lo callo y Renji lo jalo a la playa en contra de su voluntad me quede con Alex y Rukia dentro de la cabaña pero a mi primo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de unas carreras de lodo con las motos, sonaba encantador pero me sentía un poco mal y algo cansada por todo lo que paso hace unas horas así que lo rechace, debo admitir que si me dolió un poco rechazar a mi querido primo pues la verdad si quería hacer esa carrera pero por otra parte también quería hablar con Rukia, tal vez ella tenga noticias de Toshiro y la verdad saber de él era lo único que quería en ese momento así que cuando Alex se fue a dar una vuelta en la moto aproveche el momento.

Como esta el? – le pregunte a Rukia en voz baja, no quería que nadie me oyera más que ella

Te refieres a… - Rukia me miro y yo a ella

Si, como esta Toshiro? – dije con la fuerza suficiente para no soltar una lagrima, pues el solo pensar o mencionar su nombre me daba tristeza y obviamente ganas de llorar

Karin, el está bien pero tengo que decirte algo - me dijo desviando su mirada cosa que hizo que me asustara, acaso sería algo malo, le habrán hecho algo o tal ves después de todo este tiempo el me olvido y ya tiene… ¡no! Eso es imposible Toshiro no me engañaría, él no es así

Cálmate Karin – me dijo Rukia pues con todos mis pensamientos hechos un remolino no me había dado cuenta de que estaba apretando con mis manos una botella de agua de vidrio – te harás daño

Deje de apretar la botella y mire a Rukia pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

El capitán Hitsugaya está bien, solo que tuvieron que tomar medidas extremas con el – me decía Rukia seriamente

Medidas extremas? – pregunte, pero como que medidas extremas habrá echo algo malo para que llegaran a esos extremos – pero porque?

Todo ocurrió después de varios meses de su separación, cuando tu fuiste mandada aquí a la tierra y al capitán le habían prohibido viajar a ella. Después d días el capitán intento varias veces pasar el senkaimon a escondidas, primero trato por la puerta principal, dejo inconscientes a los guardias y trato de pasar pero fue un completo fracaso pues antes de caer inconscientes los guardias dieron la alarma y para cuando el capitán iba a cruzar ya ahí se encontraba el general comandante Yamamoto y varios capitanes bloqueando la puerta, en ese momento fue completamente advertido y amenazado para que dejara de intentar pasar al otro lado – me explicaba Rukia, no podía creer que el hiciera eso para… para poder verme no era que no confiara en el o que no lo creyera capaz de que hiciera locuras pero ese no era su estilo, Rukia continuo con la historia – bueno, después de esto el capitán dejo de intentar o al menos eso creíamos pero sin darnos cuenta nosotros el capitán estaba creando un plan para pasar por la puerta de un noble **(aquí no sé qué poner asi que solo pondré que es un noble, ya ustedes saben que varios nobles en la sociedad de almas tienen sus propias puertas senkaimon (creo que se llaman así, no recuerdo) como la familia Kuchiki pero no pondré a esa familia, pues después habría un problema entre Toshiro y Byakuya y pues como que no )** eso fue ya después com meses después del primer intento, podría decirse que casi tuvo éxito pero lo que el capitán no sabía era que desde el principio la segunda división recibió órdenes de vigiar y seguir al capitán del décimo escuadrón, así que podría decirse que fue otro intento fallido por parte del capitán –

Valla, creo que cualquier persona hace locuras por amor no es asi Rukia-nee – Rukia me miro con lastima y me sonrió

Si, continúo… bueno después de eso hubo reunión de capitanes y tenientes, por supuesto el capitán Hitsugaya no fue avisado solo la teniente Matsumoto, ahí el general comandante nos digo que la única solución para que el capitán Hitsugaya dejara de intentar cosas estúpidas como las llama él, era borrarle todo recuerdo que tuviera que ver contigo, en otras palabras borraron todo rastro de Karin Kurosaki de su mente –

Que!? Pero… - no podía creer todo lo que Rukia me decía era algo imaginable para mí, acaso era posible hacer eso pero solo por eso, ya sin darme cuenta estaba más que exaltada y sorprendida no lo podía creer, eso significa que Toshiro se olvidó completamente de mi – oye, Rukia-nee –

Karin todos recibimos órdenes de no hablar de ti enfrente del capitán o simplemente no mencionarte ya nunca jamás – en esos momentos agradecía a Rukia por haberme dicho todo eso con completa seriedad y frialdad, eso era lo mejor o al menos eso creo

Karin? – escuche a Rukia y sentí su mano en mi mejilla acariciando o limpiando mis lágrimas que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que me encontraba llorando

Tranquila Rukia-nee y gracias por haberme dicho todo esto, de verdad te lo agradezco – me limpia las lágrimas que aún quedaban en mi rostro y fingí una enorme sonrisa – me da gusto que Toshiro ya no me recuerde así el ya no sufrirá y no tendrán que matarlo por que anda haciendo un montón de idioteces

Karin, estas segura? –

Si, tranquila… iré a buscar a Alex quiero hacer las carreras que él me pidió – le dije a Rukia ya cuando me encontraba corriendo hacia afuera de la cabaña, corrí sin detenerme por varios minutos o eso creí pues para cuando me di cuenta ya me había alejado unos kilómetros de la cabaña, pero eso era lo que quería, quería alejarme y pensar sobre todo lo que Rukia me dijo, tenía que procesar, entender y aceptar toda esta situación, no sabía si debía estar feliz, así él podría seguir su vida de shinigami y tal vez enamorarse de aquella muchacha que fue amiga de el desde su infancia y que en varias ocasiones me hablo de ella o tal vez debería estar triste porque todo esto es muy cruel e injusto ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos? La respuesta es fácil, el está muerto y yo estoy viva.

Cuando me aleje lo suficiente (com kilómetros) encontré un pequeño lugar, tranquilo, pequeño y muy silencioso, lleno de enormes palmas que todas juntas daban una sombra enorme. Me adentre a este lugar que desde afuera se veía como un paraíso, entre y a lo lejos vi una pequeña cabaña como que la usaban para pasar las vacaciones o simplemente la usaba una persona que le gustaba estar sola. Me acerca y vi por una pequeña ventana y vi dentro solo una pequeña mesa, un sillón y una cama.

Hermosa – dije en voz baja, busque la puerta la cual se encontraba al otro lado de la casa. Di la vuelta y vi que entre dos palmas había una hamaca y enfrente de esta se hallaba la puerta medio abierta, entre y observe todo el lugar, era acogedor solo que con demasiado polvo, por alguna razón empecé a sentir soledad y mucha tristeza, mis ojos empezaron a pesar y parpadee varias veces hasta que empecé a llorar, me puse en posición fetal alado de la puerta y por una extraña razón mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar más y más.

No sabía por qué lloraba hasta que un rostro se posó en mi mente, era el rostro de Toshiro eso me hiso llorar aún más fuerte, después de un rato así me di cuenta que desde lo que paso con Toshiro ese era el único lugar en donde yo podía llorar, desahogar este sentimiento que tanto me atormentaba por fin podía salir.

Seguí llorando y no me detuve hasta que….

Estas bien - escuche una voz enfrente mío, levante mi rostro lleno de lágrimas y vi a…

Toshiro? – susurre antes de haberme quedado completamente dormida

**Y aquí termina el cap, pronto subiré el próximo y prometo terminar esta historia :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí el siguiente capítulo :D

Ahí ponen en un review si me quedo feo o muy feo xD aquí el siguiente cap :D

**UN MOMENTO A SOLAS**

**TOSHIRO POV.**

Matsumoto, aléjate de mi! – le grite a todo pulmón a mi borracha teniente que sepa dios como fue que logro pasar bebidas alcohólicas a este lugar, que yo supiera estaban revisando en la entrada y eran varios guardias.

Taicho! No corra lo quiero mucho taicho! – me gritaba la loca mientras me perseguía por la orilla de la playa.

_Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí_ – pensé mientras aceleraba el paso, aunque el gigai que me dio ese maldito sombrerero es muy pesado y apenas y puedo correr a esta velocidad. En fin hice lo posible por escapar de mi teniente, corrí hacia unas piedras las cual pase fácilmente en ese pedazo logre tomar más distancia de Matsumoto y eso me relajo pero algo que odiaba era que estaba corriendo debajo de un sol aterrador, sentía que me derretía con tan solo estar unos minutos bajo el y ahora imagínense correr por toda la playa para escapar de tu borracha teniente que dice que te quiere y que te quiere dar un pequeño abrazo, todo esto es algo temible.

Seguí corriendo durante un par de horas, creo que prefiero estar solo. Deje de correr y empecé a caminar, este sol enserio me quita gran parte de mis energías, después de varios minutos veo a lo lejos un pequeño montón de palmas que a parecer daban una sombra increíble, sonreí al ver este gran milagro y apresure el paso.

Cuando entre a este pequeño montón de palmas, en lo único que pensaba era en descansar así que lo único que hice fue buscar un buen lugar para recostarme y dormir tranquilamente por lo menos durante un rato.

… … … … … … … … … ….

_Era un hermoso bosque, todo se encontraba en completa calma. Por una pequeña vereda se encontraba caminando un joven de cabellera blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azules con agua marina vestía un yukata color azul con un dragón estampado en la espalda de este. El joven de unos 19 años de edad caminaba hacia la enorme y bella espesura del bosque, se adentraba lo mas profundo posible, llegando así a un hermoso lago del cual en un rincón justo de arriba de una enorme piedra caía una pequeña cascada._

_El chico de ojos azules miro el hermoso paisaje soltando sin querer una pequeña sonrisa. El peliblanco se empezó a quitar el yukata azul quedando solo en su ropa interior que consistía en unos simples bóxers mostrando su fuerte pecho y su bien formado abdomen._

_El sonido del caer de la cascada sonaba tan encantador que cualquier persona con tan solo oírlo quedaría encantada y por supuesto lo primero que haría sería entrar a purificarse en ella, lo cual hizo este joven llamado Toshiro Hitsugaya que desde pequeño descubrió ese hermoso y único lugar el cual solo él podía llegar._

_Toshiro entro al agua y camino hasta que el fondo del lago desapareció y fue forzado a nadar, llego hasta donde caía el agua y se puso debajo de ella, ahí se quedó durante un rato ya que como no era una cascada normal si no una que solo arrojaba el agua de un pequeño rio, la fuerza con la que caía era totalmente suave algo dura pero de alguna forma suave. El joven peliblanco se relajó por unos minutos hasta que levanto la vista y vio a une hermosa joven de unos 17 años, cabello largo que le llegaba a mas debajo de la cintura color negro oscuro, ojos color ónix, piel morena pero no tanto, un buen cuerpo y hermosas piernas, vestía un yukata blanco y traía el pelo suelto, en palabras más simples era HERMOSA._

_El joven se quedó completamente embobado con la chica._

_Quién eres? – pregunto el joven ya sacado del trance que la chica lo había hecho caer_

_**Mi nombre es Karin Kurosaki – **__el sonido de la hermosa voz de la chica por alguna razón no se escuchaba, se veía que sus labios se movían mas no salía palabra alguna de ella_

_No te escucho, lo puedes repetir? – Toshiro algo estañado por lo ocurrido volvió a preguntar_

_**Karin – **__nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo con las palabras de la chica pero por que no podía escuchar lo que la joven le decía?_

_No te puedo escuchar – le dijo el chico, pues al ver las reacciones de ella al parecer ella si lo oía a él._

_Toshiro fijo su mirada a los ojos de Karin, esos hermosos ojos ónix en los cuales se reflejaba tristeza, tristeza? Pero porque esta triste esa hermosa chica? Se preguntaba Toshiro al ver que una lagrima empezaba a brotar y recorría la mejilla de ella, cosa que hizo que le diera lastima y corriera haca donde ella estaba, algo difícil pues estaba en el centro del estanque y por el agua sus pasos eran lentos._

_Karin veía como el joven luchaba por llegar hacia ella, eso hizo que se pusiera más triste y simplemente dio media vuelta y se empezó a alejar._

_Espera! – se escuchó atrás de la morena _

_Espera! – nuevamente ese grito, pero porque esperar? Si el no la puede escuchar porque esperar?, la morena siguió su paso y se perdió entre el bosque antes de que Toshiro pudiera alcanzarla._

…_.. ….. ….. ….. … …. … … … ….. ….. ….._

Espera! – desperté bruscamente, toque mi frente y se encontraba llena de sudor – otra ves este sueño… pero que significa? – este sueño ya lo había tenido repetidas veces, quien era la chica que siempre trato de seguir más nunca la alcanzo? Hace 3 días que no lo había tenido pensé que ya había terminado pero al parecer regreso.

Me levante y empecé a caminar a través de ese pequeño bulto de palmas, era hermoso y tranquiló un lugar genial para quedarse por el resto del día, aunque todavía es temprano son como las 3:00 mire mi reloj y 3:30, suspire y seguí caminando.

Después de caminar unos segundos no tarde mucho en escuchar un ruido extraño así que me dirigí a dónde provenía ese llanto?, camine más rápido y después de pasar unas montañas de arena vi una pequeña cabaña , y frente a la puerta y vi a una joven que lloraba? Si lloraba, la joven lloraba enfrente de la pequeña puerta de la cabaña, estaba muy triste y desconsolada.

Empecé a bajar la montaña de arena y llegue por la espalda de ella y por alguna extraña razón sentía ganas de abrazar a aquella chica que lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazarla? Acaso estas loco, como es posible que piense asi? Ella solo es una desconocida… que… cuando escucho que llora me siento mal, pobre de ella, me movi y me puse delante de ella y…

Estas bien? – la chica levanto su rostro y… ojos negro ónix? Piel morena? Pelo largo color negro?... ella es… vi que ella dijo algo en voz baja que no lo entendí muy bien

Que dijiste? – la chica me miro y no se porque empezó a llorar más – oye, oye cálmate – le dije mientras tomaba sus hombros y la mecía tratando de calmarla

**POV. KARIN**

Es el! No puedo creer que el este aquí , pero _¨a todos los shinigamis nos prohibieron hablar de ti Karin, si el capitán vuelve a hacer algo tonto es probable que lo encierren o pueden llegar a matarlo¨ _ esas palabras retumbaron en su mente al ver a Toshiro que le decía que se calmara y lo miraba a los ojos.

No podía seguir asi, me libere del agarre de Toshiro y limpie mis lágrimas, me puse de pie y le di la espalda

Lamento haberlo molestado – tenia que actuar como si el fuera un desconocido, aunque duela pero era por su bien

Se encuentra mejor? – me pregunto tan formal como siempre era el con alguien que no conocía

Si, estoy bien gracias por preguntar. – di otra media vuelta y empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo quería alejarme de el antes de que mis pocas fuerzas me fallen y caiga, cosa que creo que dije algo rápido pues al dar mis primeros pasos me empecé a sentir mareada y débil, mis piernas me temblaban y empecé a desvanecerme, cerré mis ojos instintivamente para recibir el golpe, el cual nunca llego volví a abrir mis ojos y vi a Toshiro que me tomaba de los hombros y me decía cosas que no lograba entender.

**POV. ALEX**

Recorrí parte de la playa buscando a mi primita, solo vi que salió corriendo de la cabaña hacia sepa dónde. Recorrí unos cuantos kilómetros y a lo lejos se veía un puñado de palmas que al parecer daban una buena sombra, tal vez Karin haya ido hacia allí, conociéndola es muy probable.

Rápidamente llegue y me adentre lástima que no pude entrar con la moto sería más fácil y rápido pero ¡malditas palmas! estaban muy cerradas y no cabía, pero ni modo. Camine unos minutos y llegue a una pequeña cabaña de palma, entre y vi todo vacío y lleno de polvo. Salí y logre ver que por una pequeña montaña de arena se veía algo blanco, tal vez sea un conejo , corrí y subí la montaña y me di cuenta que no era un conejo.

Oye tú! – le grite a un chico de cabellos blancos – suelta a mi nena!

Corrí a donde estaba el chico y lo tome del brazo, le quite a Karin y la puse en mis brazos

Que te sucede idiota!? – me grito el chico y trato nuevamente de tomarla

Aléjate imbécil! - no iba a dejar que tocara otra vez a mi prima

Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer idiota, ahora dame a la chica la llevare a un buen lugar para que descanse – nuevamente trato de tomarla pero este era a última vez que lo intentaba, baje a mi prima y la puse recargada a una palma.

Si, la tocas te mato – tome al chico del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastre a una palma, lo levante y lo mire a los ojos – no la volverás a tocar en tu vida

El chico me dio una patada en el estómago sacándome gran parte de aire y haciendo que lo soltara, me sobe un poco el estómago y le di un puñetazo en el rostro haciéndole una pequeña cortada en el labio, el peliblanco me volvió a patear en las costillas eso si me dolió, me puse las manos para presionar pero daba lo mismo, le di nuevamente otro puñetazo pero esta vez en el estómago, el chico al igual que yo presionaba para controlar un poco el dolor ambos estábamos exhaustos aunque fueron 2 golpes, fueron 2 grandes golpes. Nuevamente me acerque para volver a golpearlo pero unas manos tomaron mi brazo antes de que pudiera golpear a chico de ojos azules, volteé y era…

Nena? –

No pelees vago, por favor – mi prima había escuchado todo los gritos y se había levantado solo par que ya no peleara. Mire al idiota de cabellera blanca tenia tantas ganas de matarlo pero…

Ok, nena no te preocupes – puse mi mano en la cabeza de mi prima y la moví en círculos despeinándola, oí que ella reí bajo pero reí, eso me dio mucho gusto pero era hora de ser serios –

**FIN DEL CAP 8, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO YA SABIA QUE ESTABA FEO, PERDON A TARDANZA PERO ESQUE ME QUEDE SIN INTERNET DURANTE UNA SEMANA Y 4 DIAS (T-T) Y MAS UN BLOQUEO MENTAL QUE TRAIA, YA SABRAN **** PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE.**

'


	9. Chapter 9

AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 9 ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SI DEJAN REVIEW ESTARE MUY FELIZ

**AMIGOS**

Ok, déjame ver si entendí – decía Alex cruzado de piernas y con los brazos cruzados sentado junto a Karin y el chico de cabellos blancos – te sentiste mal y por eso corriste a este lugar, no querías que nadie se enterara, en especial Ichigo por que se pondría muy paranoico y fastidioso ¿si?

Si, más o menos – respondió la pelinegra

Después llegaste a esa cabaña de por allá y de la palma que estaba alado se cayó un coco y te pego en la cabeza haciendo que además del chichón que te dejo te cayera basurita dentro del ojo, haciendo que se te salieran las lágrimas y se te pusieran los ojos así medio rojitos y quedaras medio atarantada por el golpe ¿cierto? – continuo el pelinegro

Si – meneo la cabeza la pelinegra

Después – Alex miro a Toshiro – tu al escapar de una chica que te perseguí por la playa, llegaste casualmente a este lugar y viste a mi nena, tirada medio desmayada y la cargaste para llevarla a la playa y poder echarle agua en la cara para despertarla ¿correcto? –

Toshiro miro que Karin le hacía señas de que aceptara los hechos que ella le había contado al otro chico

Todo lo que dices es verdad – dijo Toshiro

Saben, esto es totalmente creíble, como un cuento de hadas – grito Alex levantándose de un salto y aventando arena hacia los lados

Oye idiota, mira lo que haces – le grito Toshiro sacudiéndose la arena de su cabeza

No me vuelvas a llamar idiota, imbécil, a la otra partiré tu cara – Alex amenazo con el puño a varios centímetros de la cara de Toshiro

Deja de pelear vago, si no quieres creer lo que te conté, no lo creas, yo te dije la pura verdad, tu sabrás si confías en mi – dijo Karin cruzando sus brazos y mirando a su primo

Confió en ti nena, es este enano en el que no confió – dijo Alex apuntando a el peliblanco – imagínate si este enano hubiera tratado de aprovecharse de ti, imagina todas las cosas sucias que este idiota te hubiera hecho, imagina – Alex no pudo terminar de abalar por que 2 puños en su cara se encontraban

Cállate, vago – le dijo Karin con su puño en la mejilla izquierda del joven

No soy ese tipo de chico y no me digas enano, estoy de tu misma estatura, idiota – le grito Toshiro empujando más su puño contra la cara del chico parte derecha.

Después de que todo se explicó y de que golpearan al pelinegro en la cara dejándolo con un moretón en el ojo y una con una cortada en el labio, los 2 chicos y Karin salieron de ese lugar para dirigirse a la playa donde la cuatrimoto de Alex estaba estacionada.

Sube, nena – dijo alex ya arriba de la moto encendida

No llevaras a Toshiro –

Es Hitsugaya – replico el peliblanco al oír que la pelinegra lo llamaba con tanta confianza – y no necesito que me lleven

Eh… - Karin voltio y vio a Toshiro que ponía su mano en la frente tapando el sol que le llegaba a la cara – pero será más rápido y te libraras de este sol

Librarme? –

Si, a ti no te gusta el calor – dijo Karin colocándose una gorra que le había dado su primo – toma – Karin le lanzo otra gorra a Toshiro de color blanco quien solo se le quedo viendo

Como sabes que no me gusta el calor? – pregunto Toshiro, pues esa información que el sepa solo o sabia su teniente y su amiga de la infancia momo.

Etto… - Karin al igual que su amiga de la infancia sabia todos los secretos del joven capitán, después de años de conocerlo ella había sido su cómplice para todo – bueno… yo

Esa cara de amargado y de fastidio lo dice todo, genio – Karin y Toshiro miraron al pelinegro – ponte la gorra y sube

Karin se acomodó la gorra con el cabello y después se sentó en la parrillita que estaba en la parte de atrás de la moto – vamos Toshiro – Karin sonrió y le hizo una seña al peliblanco para que se sentara junto ella.

Es Hitsugaya – replico el chico mientras se ponía la gorra y se sentaba a lado de Karin

Todavía no terminaba de acomodarse cuando escucho un grito - ¡AGARRENSEN! - la moto quemo llanta por unos segundos y después aceleró haciendo una nube de arena tras de él y haciendo que Toshiro tomara lo primero que tomara para sostenerse…..

Pasaron varios minutos y ya se encontraban cerca de la cabaña donde todos se encontraban asi que Alex empezó a ir mas despacio, o suficiente como para que el joven de cabellos blancos se acomodara pero…

Oye, Toshiro? – llamo Karin a Toshiro

Es Hitsuga… - Toshiro volteo y miro a Karin que se encontraba completamente colorada

Podrías soltarme – Toshiro siguió su brazo con la mirada y vio que estaba sostenido de un costado de su cuerpo muy cerca de su pecho, lo cual al darse cuenta de eso se ruborizo y rápido quito la mano de la chica

Yo…lo… lo siento – dijo girando su rostro al otro lado tratando de esconder su cara que estaba roja

Oigan chicos, no hay nadie en la cabaña! – grito Alex mientras miraba hacia los lados buscando rastros de vida en la playa

Tal vez, fueron a las aguas termales que se encuentran a unos kilómetros de aquí – dijo Toshiro mientras buscaba a alguien conocido

Aguas termales? - dijo Karin viendo a todos lados

Alex detuvo la moto frente a la cabaña donde habían llegado antes, bajo de la moto y ayudo a Karin a bajar o al menos lo intento.

Vago, yo puedo sola. No me trates como a una niña pequeña – regaño la pelinegra al joven

Lo siento, lo siento. Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo y extraño aquellos momentos – sonrió Alex, rascándose su nuca

POV. TOSHIRO

_Amo, nunca pensé que usted tuviera esas mañas _– escuche la vos de hyorinmaru burlándose de mi

_Cállate, fue un accidente_ – le grite (en el pensamiento)

Aguas termales? – escuche decir a esa chica

Si, esa es la razón de que viniéramos a esta playa, cerca de aquí se encuentran unas aguas termales – le dije

Ok, entonces… nena te apetece una fruta picada – escuche decir a es chico

Fruta picada? Si, si quiero – le contesto muy alegre esa pelinegra, de muy bonitos ojos tengo que admitirlo

_Amo, es muy linda esa señorita –_ me dijo el dragón

_Sí, pero ya tiene novio_ – le dije, pues si, hyorinmaru tenía toda la razón ella era muy linda

_Como sabes usted que es su novio_? – su voz sonó en mi cabeza

_No es obvio,_ - le grite – _él, la llama nena_

_Y eso que amo, nena se les dice a las mujeres de cariño o algo así _– me dijo

_Exacto, le dice nena de cariño, eso significan que son algo más que amigos_ – le dije

_Celoso, amo?_ – esa pregunta sí que me molesto

_Celoso?, estás loco hyorinmaru. Si, admito que es linda, pero jamás estaría con ella. Tu viste como la encontré hace un rato, por alguien te apuesto que lloraba _–

_Muy cierto, amo pero tampoco estaría mal que fuera su amigo_ – me dijo

_Tienes razón, creo que_… -

_Amo acaban de decir sandia_ – me interrumpió hyorinmaru

Sandia? – creo que eso lo dije en voz alta

Si, quieres venir Toshiro? – me pregunto la chica

Etto… -

Vamos niño, comeremos fruta picada – otra vez con niño, acaso no entendían

No soy un niño! – le grite a ese insolente, ya era hora de que me valla dejando de llamar así.

Sí, sí. Vamos a comer – el chico dio media vuelta junto con la pelinegra, detrás de ellos iba yo viendo como ese tonto rodeaba el cuello de la pelinegra con su brazo, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ELLA SE DEJE, SI FUERA POR MI YA LO HUBIERA MANDADO VOLANDO DE UN PUÑETAZO .

_Ve, amo usted está CELOSO_ – escuche la voz de hyorinmaru en mi cabeza y al parecer solo hablo para molestarme….

LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO TENGO QUE DECIR ALGO, YO SOY EL PRIMO DE hitalex123 ME DIJO HACE UNOS DIAS QUE SI CONTINUABA CON ESTA HISTORIA Y LE DIJE QUE SI, Y POS AQUÍ ESTOY ESPERO COMPLACERLOS CON LO QUE ESCRIBO Y LAMENTO QUE EMPIESE CON UN CAPITULO CORTO, YA LEI LA HISTORIA Y MI PRIMO ME DIO SU IDEA DE LA HISTORIA Y YA TENGO MAS O MENOS LA IDEA DE COMO CONTINUARA ESTE FIC.

PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE Y ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


End file.
